Everyone has a soul mate
by xX-Arekusandora chan-Xx
Summary: In the western lands there is a lord that has a wife and two sons, his youngest son was very rough  but as loving. But his eldest was very cold. he needed a love that a parent couldn't give,U will find out later lol.UPDATE  no chapter 4/13/2011
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has a soul mate

Chapter 1

◦◦—**ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****—◦◦**

Lord Inutaisho as normal was in his study pounding on his eldest son, he was worried because his son was reaching his six-hundred year and hasn't met a female of his liking to mate -_maybe because I have been pushing to hard on him, but sesshoumaru needs to be with someone even if he doesn't know it his lonely-_ as Inutaisho was about to start on his neglected paperwork a guard burst in his study.

"Lord Inutaisho there has been some upbringing caused from some intruders on the south side"

"Are does the same low demons again thinking to out throne me."

"Yes milord but we most hurry they are destroying villages from the south side"

"Get my third general Akuma troops up there and bring the intruders to the dungeon for questioning"

"Yes milord right away"

"Send Atsuko to my study"

"Yes milord"

After the guard left, Atsuko came in with a warm smile. "Yes milord what can I do for you"

Inutaisho returned the smile half way "could you send Shiro to my study and please bring me some tea and some sweet rice cakes to".

"Of course milord" she bowed and left to get the things he asked for.

Inutaisho was now troubled because the attacks where becoming more frequents and he needed the opinion on the most loyal and closest friend who was very wise for his age even for a demon.

He kept thinking of who it could be when he herd "what ponders you so".

"Ah Shiro how have you been today very well I hope".

"Yes very well indeed".

"There has been another attack today on the south side".

"Is that so, well I have taken the liberty in sending some of are best ninjas in with the soldiers".

"Why would you do so?"

"I told the troops to let some escape so the ninjas will fallow them to there camp".

"Ha ha ha, ah Shiro sometimes you make me question if you're the lord, as always with you're brilliant ideas. Thank you for the strategy Shiro".

"Your welcome inutaisho".

There was a nock on the door before Atsuko came in and said "milord here are your tea and sweet rice cakes, Oh Shiro-san good afternoon".

"Hello Atsuko-chan how is your day, well I hope".

"I am very well, thank you. Im sorry but I must go back to my duties".

"Very well, well see you later" he responded with a warm smile, Atsuko bowed and left.

Shiro turned to inutaisho and sat down on the cushion.

"Well changing in to a more happy conversation, how is your family Shiro".

"It's sad to see that your pups grow so fast and independent".

"Are you taking of your eldest pup Shiro?"

"Yes my little kagome is an adult now, you should see how many males I almost have to kill for they could leave her alone an afternoon" taking a sip of tea.

"A yes, she is a beauty. I haven't seen her since she was a pup, if she was gorgeous as a child then she must be a vision as an adult".

"Yes my little kagie has grown in to a beautiful young woman, but she still hasn't found to be interested in a male".

"Is that so, why?"

"Because, she is brave and strong there has been some, that you may say she was half interested but they did not made her submit. She told me that she wants a strong mate to protect her pups and that respects her for who she is".

"She is the same way I remember her pure, kind and unselfish, many females look for rich males so they have everything they want".

"Yes but not my daughter that's for sure".

"So how is her training been?"

"I am proud to say that I have touted her everything I know".

Shiro's POV

My little kagome has grown and matured very much over the years im so proud of her, I have trained her with every family techniques that have been past on from generation to generation in the higurashi clan.

I now remember the first time she did the katijoden.

Flashback

_In a beautiful field in the western lands, green as the eye can see there was an inuyoukai male with its pup that was about 6 summers._

"_Daddy I don't think I can" the pup said._

"_Yes you can Kagome. Believe in your self, you control the power, the power doesn't control you. Just concentrate" the inuyoukai known as Shiro said._

"_Okay I'll try again" kagome started to concentrate again until there was an explosion in a part of the forest on the right side of the clearing that shuck the whole area._

"_What the hell was that"_ –I smell demons six of them -grr- I can't fight with mi pup here_-"Kagome go hide in the bushes. Now"_

"_Hai daddy" she ran and was about to hide behind the bush when the demons appeared._

"_Look what we have here" the largest said looking at Shiro. "Well look if it isn't Shiro, ahh…..and his little pup. Well isn't it a beautiful surprise"_

"_Hokkaito" sneered Shiro. "What are you doing here? You should be in prison"_

"_Ha. Like does guards could have taken me" Hokkaito replied._

_Shiro looked at him with hate, he had already met him before and he was a cruel being, he would kill for humor._

_Shiro then discreetly looked at kagome –_I have to get her out of here it's to dangerous for a pup especially if they still can't control there powers_- shiro then looked at the other five demons-_there aren't that powerful they will be easy to kill-

_Shiro telepathically told kagome to hide wi'll he distracted theme so she could send for help. Shiro launched toward the demons and started to battle. When kagome started to run, one of theme spotted her and ran towards her shiro was distracted with the others._

_Kagome's POV_

_Daddy told me to run and get help, im sad that I couldn't help daddy in the fight im so weak I cant even do the spells right. –Sniff-_

_I hear something. OH NO! __Please no, please no, no, no! __One of the mean men is fallowing me I have to run faster._

_Shiro's POV_

_The bastards they made me a trap they all barged on me so one of them could sneak and follow kagome. If I don't think something fast they will hurt her._

_I hear crying NO THAT BASTARD._

_With a power only known by protective fathers I kill everyone except Hokkaito._

_Author's POV_

_To the trees next to shiro and Hokkaito came the demon neko holding a crying and hurt kagome._

"_I have the brat Hokkaito!" the neko said_

"_Good work" Hokkaito replied. He looks at shiro and with a mocking tone says "ahhh look we have your pup in are claws –looking at the neko- what would you think we should do to the pup" _

"_We could kill it or touchier it" the neko said_

_Hokkaito "we'll its seems that we have shiro at our mercy. You move and your pup is dead"_

_Hokkaito went at shiro and punched him in the jaw spilling blood. Hokkaito kept on beating him WI'll kagome screamed for him to stop._

"_Please leave my daddy alone! Please, please, PLEASE!!!!!!!" with that there was an explosion._

_After a few moments the dirt cleared away with the explosion instead of harming the field it actually made it more beautiful there were more flowers and it was greener; Hokkaito, the neko and the rest of the demons were purified not a single trace that they were ever there._

_Shiro stirred from unconsciousness._

_Shiro's POV_

_-Kagome. Were is kagome I need to find her- I look from right to left but wait._

_I turn around and I find kagome snuggled safely in my tale, I smile that was close, and she is looking at me with does beautiful blue eyes that remind me of my mothers._

"_I think we should go home now little one"_

_With a yawn she said with her adorable voice "okay daddy"._

End of flashback

Inutaisho's POV

Shiro seems to be in the memory lane, now that I think about it I haven't seen kagome since she was starting the awkward teenage years she acted more of a man than any of the boys she plaid with –hahaha- the poor dear she was made fun of because she wasn't feminine enough and she never came back.

I remember they were trying to say they were sorry and she accepted but didn't come back. Sadly the castle hasn't been the same she put everything more……..happy, relax kind of way.

I hope to see her soon.

◦◦—**ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****—◦◦**

I hope you liked it. REVIEWS PLEASE!!

Luv ya

From crazyreadingmaniac AG. LOL


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2 I hope you like it.

◦◦—**ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****—◦◦**

Everyone has a soul mate

Chapter 2

◦◦—**ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****—◦◦**

In a field next to a river you could see a gorgeous female inuyoukai sitting looking at the water, you would think of her with a beauty of a goddess.

She had raven black hair with specks of blue in theme that touched the floor and when she put it in a high pony tail it would reach her ankles; she had the most gorgeous figure with long legs that you thought would go for miles perfect round hips with the smallest waste with big round perky breast's and small feminine shoulders. She had a heart shape face with natural red/pink full lips; what was more beautiful was her eyes so blue like the ocean you could see all her emotions throe those eyes. Yet today as of recent they have been sad blue eyes, you could see the loneliness in those eyes.

The inuyoukai's name was Kagome

Kagome POV

In all my life since I was a pup I've been dependent. I was always depending on someone to rescue me from my mistakes but now I have learned and became powerful on my own right.

But now I have become to powerful. I haven't even shown my father my full potential because I have defatted him with just half of my power, But…… with such power no male demon have been able to make me submit to him. Maybe I could just have a one night stand and become with pup but I want a mate and father for theme -_Sigh_- but even so no male will take care of another males pup.

Am I destined to be alone in this world?

To live my days in solitude?

To never feel the true love of another, to feel safe in his arms, to have that feeling to never let go?

Well it seems like I will not, most likely it I will die solitude nor have pups my life is a such a mes—"_kagome were are you_"

Author's POV

Kagome coming out of her inner emotional struggle when her little brother was calling her name. Kagome kept facing the river when souta came to her side.

"Kagome! Here you are, momma has been looking for you. She needs you to get some of does mushrooms for dinner because were all out."

"You mean the 'abura' mushrooms why can't you go

"I have to hunt down the boar wants; she says that I have to practice"

"Okay ill go but be careful with the strength we don't want it to explode like last time"

"HEY it was an accident"

"I am only kidding little brother"

"Thanks sis I have to go now"

"Be safe"

"I will!" with that kagome saw her brother run toward the woods.

Kagome got up and went towards her home, her home was in the middle of a human village and a youkai village and it was also close of the army's camp and training fields.

Her mother, father and the rest of her family loved humans and the demon's the same and since her father worked for Lord Inutaisho and her mother and grandfather assisted the miko of the human village named Edo. They were known as loving powerful people that never jugged anyone by there wealth, power or birth right; they jugged by there own person.

Kagome continued to walk towards home when she sense a presence's following her from behind –_a youkai….a male…__tora __(tiger)__ youkai_ _to be précis, hmm I wonder what does he want _–she turned right and kept on walking till she stopped in a clearing and waited till the tora youkai stepped into the clearing.

Kagome turned around and said "what businesses do you have with me"

The tora youkai licked his lips before saying "female I sakeida have found interest in you. You will become my bitch!"

With a glear replied "why so you baka (_stupid_) teme (_bastard_)"

"You are powerful, beautiful and very fertile I can smell that even not in your heat you reek of fertility and innocence"

(AN: kagome not to alert anyone of the amount of power she really has, has put a seal on herself thanks of the training with her family, to seal the real power in disquise sow right now she is like only showing a six of her power right now. He he he well on with the story)

"We'll see about that, if you defeat me in battle and make me submit to you I will be your mate"

"Soon you'll be underneath me begging for me WI'll I take you"

"I think not!"

The demon known as sakeida charged at kagome and tried to swipe his claws toward kagome but every time she dogged and blocked in some point kagome got fed up and ducked then swipe him with her claws giving him a direct hit on his right shoulder that went down to his belly button.

He fell on the grass riding in pain and gasping for air she had not wounded him mortally but it was extremely painful sakeida was stunned- _how could that bitch defeat me_-he snarled he looked at her up and down –_she didn't seam powerful the only thing I saw in her that is extraordinary was her beauty… (grr) I will have her even if it's the last thing I do-_ he kept watching her till she started to walk towards him sakeida saw a flash of light it was a Tessen (Japanese war fan w/ steel edges appearing to be harmless… It can kill easily and is used when swords are not allowed, especially used by war generals) in her obi. - _How can she have that type of weapon she must be of a important family or something of the sort_- kagome looked at him and said "I will not kill for I am not a murderer but I give you a warning you bother with your lust again and I will personally castrate you then kill you.

With that she left the clearing and went to the directions were she knew were the 'abura' mushrooms where. When she got there shi took a bandana that she had in her kimono and put the mushrooms in it and tide the cloth for they wouldn't fall.

When she reached home she saw steam coming from the kitchen's chimney –_mother must be starting dinner soon_- opening the door "Im home" taking of her sandals in the entry she looked up to she her mothers head sticking out of the kitchen's door with a bowl in her arms mixing some type of souse "Oh…hello dear, did you bring the mushrooms I asked for" she said with a smile.

Kagome smiled to her mother "Yes I did mother, you asked for the 'abura' mushrooms I am correct?"

"Yes I did dear oh! And we have a visitor today"

"Is it someone from the village because if they need help I could-"

"No..no dear is a good friend of our father and mine actually he would come and visit when you were a pup"

They walked in to the kitchen when kagome hold site of the visitor she smiled and said…………

◦◦—**ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****——****ღ****—◦◦ **

Thanks for the reviews:

**Fluffy4ever**

**Fluffykogome**

**Kagomelovessesshy5**

_Without there nice reviews I wouldn't have the inspiration to continuo so fast._

I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW ME!! _Shooing super kawai doggie eyes. Pwease._ LOL I always like opinions to make my story better.

With Luv

From crazyreadingmaniac AG.

Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

**BEFORE YOU READ**** VERY Author's notes:**

**Answers!!! Of fanfict**

Ok Kagome's whole (mama, papa, brother, grandpa, ect.) family is what in my fanfict called 'pure inuyoukai's' (kagome and family are dog demons/mikos there aren't hanyou's, not that I don't like hanyou's duh) they have spiritual power's the same as any monk or miko and demon powers to. They are the youkai blest by the god's because there are mans best friend.

If a question is why are they alive if there demon and miko at the same time is that they are born that way and that in my fanfict demons aging is that they grow and mature as a human till they reach (11 or 12 in human) the starting of there teenage years that is when they slow down.

They aren't many of them because many years ago and still continuing they kill the pups because they haven't mastered there abilities. Like what you saw in chapter 1's flashback.

Traditional Japanese; goza mats (the brown mats they use outside), tatami mats (the green floor carpet), kotatsu table low eating table, zabuton Japanese pillows (cushions to sit at)

**The plot or whatever you want to call it:**

Ok sessho is cold and mean he needs love and finds this annoying woman that to his surprise doesn't back down to him like the rest and he likes the difference and his interested and wants to find more about her. The higurashi's are a special because they are "pure" demons they can't be Purified and they have holy power.

Inutaisho and aimi (sesshoumaru's mother)

Izayoi is an evil woman because she got inutaisho drunk so she could get pregnant and be the new lady. When inuyasha was born he was taken away from her because she mistreated him, aimi loves him as if he was her real son (she can't have more babies after sesshoumaru) aimi forgave inutaisho because it was a trap.

**Technique's: **

Katijoden- Purifying shock wave

Katoranon- Paralyzes your enemy suspending them in the air.

Pekatenji- in short terms like the "kame kame ha".

Force fields- Purifying wall that protects.

Purifying blade- Purifies any demon.

Bow and arrows- well you know.

Mind reading- well you know.

Purifying power like incantations and sutras.

Jutzus- like in naruto

Rahsengan: ball of energy

Reiki (spiritual energy, usually only mikos and monks have this)

Jyaki (demonic energy)

Shadow control:like in naruto

Tessen (Japanese war fan w/ steel edges appearing to be harmless… It can kill easily and is used when swords are not allowed, especially used by war generals).

**Types of Demons:** **Inu: **dog, **Tora: **tiger, **Tori: **bird, **Hebi: **snake, **Shishi: **lion, **Kitsune:** fox, **Ookami: **wolf**, Kuma: **bear, **Neko: **cat

Extra notes

**Lord Inutaisho**-west

Mate-Aimi

Father of sesshoumaru and inuyasha

**Lord kotaro**-east

Mate-Akane

Father of Kouga and uncle of Ginta and Hakkaku

**Lord Youko Kurama**-north

Mate-nana

None yet

**Lord Naraku**-south

Mate-tsubaki

Father of kanna

(To the irony in this story his not bad here it's a fanfiction and I want to put some originality in it but don't worry there is a bad guy here)

PS. If you have more questions review and I will answer

**Everyone has a soul mate**

**Chapter 3**

◦◦—**ღ——ღ——ღ——ღ——ღ——ღ——ღ——ღ——ღ——ღ——ღ——ღ——ღ——ღ—◦◦**

Kagome said with a smile "Myouga! I am glad to see you. How have you been?"

"Kagome?" myouga said with astonishment in his voice "I haven't seen you since……well since the last time you were at the castle. Look at you now. You are now all grown up, he… I remember when you were starting your awkward teenage faze"

"He he he yes I remember" kagome got a distant look on her face. _–I hated my self then I was such a townboy, but it was so funny how I could kick there asses then, those were some of the good times I remember-_

Kagome looked around and sniffed "mother? Were is souta and grandfather?"

"Oh yes, you're brother and grandfather brought the boar but silly me forgot we ran out of the herbs that you're father likes that goes with the bore so I asked souta to go with you're grandfather to kaede's"

(AN: remember that they are in the middle of a youkai and human village's kaede is the village Edo's miko (human village duh but there is peace no one hates each other blab bla bla))

"Okay mother, do you need in the kitchen I would gladly help"

"No dear its fine you can talk with myouga"

"Ok mother" kagome turned to myouga and said

"Why don't we go sit?"

"Ok, there is much I would like to talk with you kagome, oh Saiyuri (kag's mom) could you if it's not a burden make that delicious tea you make I haven't tasted it in years"

"Of course is not a burden myuoga"

Saiyuri walked past kagome and myouga who went to talk in the 'living room' while she went to take the mushrooms to be washed and chopped them.

(AN: Kagome's house in this fanfict is the same kind of in the series with the shrine and stuff, just that the house instead it is all in one floor, its double the size, it has a library, it has a hot spring and dojo like in kenshi/samurai x)(Oh and it has guest rooms to well her dad is the general so yaw there rich but nice people rich)

Kagome sat in the zabuton (sitting cushion) and myouga sat in the table

"Well what you have been up to lately myouga"

"I have been a messenger for lord inutaisho and I have recently been the new legend instructor."

Saiyuri came into the room with the tea and gave each a cup. "Here's your tea myouga"

"Thank you saiyuri" "thank you mother"

"You're welcome" with that she returned to the kitchen.

"OH what did you say myouga, about a Legend instructor? What is that?"

"Oh yes well it's a new class that lord inutaisho has created for the soldiers so when they are in battle they know what they are dealing with and defeat it faster and less blood"

"It makes sense I mean not many have been studying theme for the past hundreds of year and you know that saying 'better be prepared than sorry' right"

"Yes exactly! Im very happy we have the same point of view"

"Well im happy to its nice to have the same point of view in a conversation with a cup of tea"

"Talking of conversation I have something to discuses with you" after saying that he took a sip of his tea. -_I have really missed Saiyuri's tea_-.

"And what would that be" kagome gave him a curious look she took a sip of her tea.-_mama makes the most delicious-_

"Well as daughter of the first general and by hearing the gossip of the villages you have heard of the attacks right"

"Yes I have" giving him a look

"I believe you have heard about the kidnapping and the slave trade of pups both youkai and human by the intruders right"

Kagome's face darkened "yes I have heard" she replied with a snarl which surprised myouga.

"Kagome I have heard of this worrier that has stopped the slave traders the name that she has been bestow on is 'the protectress' would you know who she is" giving her a look.

"I wouldn't know" getting nervous

With a sigh "kagome……"with a stern voice "the description of sent and your dissaperants of weeks of a time says it all"

Sigh "It is me but please don't tell my mother she will freak…please"

"I will not. But im interested now, how did that happened?"

"Well I heard the missing children and I wanted to help so I went and investigated the villages that were attacked I tried to find theme by sent but as the others I couldn't smell it anymore because it started to rain so I lost the track of theme so I went back home for the next two days I looked and smelled but there was no new trace so I decided to rest in a clearing and practice some techniques and then……

_FLASHBACK_

_Kagome was practicing her magic attacks when she herd whimpers, blood and tears, she decided to investigate she hid her sent and aura so she wouldn't be detected when she stopped around a quarter a mile away of her destination what she saw was the source of her curiosity it was the missing children of the attacked villages_ –so my theory was correct that the attacks were some type of distraction to kidnap the children. The poor dears they have been missing for the past 3 days they must be hungry, scared and hurt (grr) I will make that sick bastard pay- _she saw that the children were locked in wagon with there hands cuffed, __she continued to follow them and __she decided to keep on following theme throw the trees she followed them __until the demon slave trade decided to stop for the night._

_The youkai slave trader stepped out from the front of the wagon and walked to the back where dozens of children were sealed inside._

"_Come out, you worthless scum" he snarled. The children scrambled out, they did not wanted to upset the slave trader. A little girl that was about seven years old who had brown hair that reached her chin tripped and fell down on the muddy ground from the previous rain and splashed mud on the __youkai slave trader's clothes__. Her dark brown eyes widen in horror, she got up to see a furious youkai "you worthless piece of trash!!" _

_The girl whimpered in horror while her little fists clenched her dirty green kimono. The demon howled loudly and took out the katana from his waste the other children started cry in horror of what was going to happen the sword was about to slice her when she herd a beautiful woman's voice "stop at once you bastard"._

_The __youkai slave trader stopped from shock and dropped the sword inches from the child's feet "who dare's to say that!"_

"_That would be me" kagome came out of the shadows in front of the scene the children gasped from her beauty the__youkai slave trader gawked he was speechless his eyes were so wide that they looked like they were going to fall of his head he started to look at her up and down _– look at that body!! (Hmm) I want her and I will have her! _- He looked at the children "stay put or your all dead" – _(sniff sniff) she is inuyoukai and unmated, with her beauty every male will be envious of me by having her as my mate just looking at her want to make me fuck her and from what I've herd female neko's and inuyoukai's are the best between the sheets _hehe_ ill have some fun tonight alright_-._

"_Bitch!" – _Oh he did not just call me that_-"what business (sp?) do you have here? If you have come to buy a slave I could give you a dial love"_

_Kagome glared "do not call me love you ass I have come to take the children away of the likes of you and return theme to there homes you sick bastard"._

_-with the children-_

"_Omari has the girl come to save us?" a girl asked a boy that was no older than eleven._

"_I hope so Kourin; because if not, will be in a lot of trouble."_

_Next to theme you can hear the murmuring of all the rest of the children asking each other as is the other had the answer _

_Omari's POV_

_The youkai trader seems to like this woman because his is trying to sale us of with a dial to her and because even if im young im not ignorant IV seen how men look at woman. The pretty lady tells the demon trader that she is here to take us away to our homes._

_I hear a lot of the other kids murmuring that maybe that the pretty lady will eat us but I doubted that she would hurt us, you can see it in her eyes that she is _not_ bad but she _is_ dangerous I feel a tug on my haory its koorin the girl I met in the wagon._

"_Omari has the girl come to save us?" koorin asked me I don't wanna scare her so I told her._

"_I hope so Kourin; because if not, will be in a lot of trouble." I hope so I really do._

_The youkai trader POV_

_Who is this female? How dare she defy me? I'll show her not to mess with me and then I will take her and make her my bride._

"_Why should I give theme to you, huh?"_

"_Because if you don't I will kill slowly and even more painful" she said to me. _-I actually believe her but if I complete this mission im going to be paid very well, no matter what im delivering this children to the black slave market.-_"well I am not going to give theme to you without a fight!"_

_Author's POV_

_Kagome herd what he had said and become furious-_this man is so stupid anyway he will lose (sigh) this is going to be a drag-_ kagome prepared herself to attack the youkai trader, him seeing this prepared himself to._

_Kagome ran forward and attacked the youkai, kagome was thinking -_im going to make it fast so I can take the children to there homes they didn't deserve this-_ kagome raised her claws at the youkai and swiped at him tearing him across his abdomen, the youkai screamed in agony his hand fell to press the wound for it would stop the bleeding he looked up and saw her that she was going for another strike he knew it was over she was faster and she had defatted him without a sweat._

_He closed his eyes and waited for the last hit but it never came when he opened his eyes he saw the demoness looking at him coldly he saw her glare at him and he flinched and waited the blow but instead being hit she grabbed his kimono's neckline and pulled him close and said to him with a cold deadly voice that believed in promise "I will let you leave this time but if I find out that you harmed another innocent being I will hunt you down and make ALL your nightmares come true you hear and the reason I let you live will be that you will tell all the slave traders that if they don't stop I will do the same to theme that I will do, to you got that!"_

_The youkai trader was so scared that the only thing he could do was nod._

_Kagome looked at him and saw that he will do what she said she walked over to the children and untied theme at took theme home._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"……and that is how it started someone from the villages must have given me that name and since then I have been named that."

Miouga looked at kagome with admiration and a new light "kagome I am very proud of what you are doing" with that comment kagome blushed with a little glimpse of pink "thank you miouga"

With a smile "you're welcome kagome" "he he" kagome laughed embarrassed, in that moment she smelled a scent –_father? Why is he home early?-_ kagome looked at the window and saw it was an hour before sundown _– wow my story it must have been long by judging (sp?) by the time it must have been an hour and a half-_ kagome got up and myouga turned to her

"What is it?"

"My father has arrived"

"Oh… (sniff) you're right wow that is a heck of a nose I can barely smell him"

Ten seconds later he walked thru the front door (he was running youkai speed) "im home!"

"Welcome home dearest!" saiyuri jogged towards her mate shiro (kag's dad) gave him a short kiss on the lips and a hug.

"Hello dear" shiro looked around and saw kagome and myouga in the 'living room'. "Hello kaggie and hello myouga it has been some time hasn't it"

"Yes it has" myouga replied

"Dear is souta and father here yet?" replied Shiro looking around, saiyuri was about to respond when.

"Were home!" cried souta while walking inside the house with a bowl of herbs and his grandfather right behind him. "Hello papa, hello mama" looking around "where's kagome?"

A voice from the room connected to the hall said "im over here little brother" souta turned around to see his sister walking towards the hallway.

"Hello father how has your day been?" said kagome greeting her father.

"Hello kagome I have been fine I have something to discuss with you after dinner, and you're not in trouble" shiro said.

With a curious look –_I wonder what it is. I hope it is not serious- _"ok father"

"we will talk at the study after dinner" he said with a goofy face "because I cant wait to eat your mother's cooking"

After that the Higurashi family sat in the 'dining room' (they have one of the short tables like in the third episode that kagome is back home eating oden but a big rectangular one like in America but short) and began to eat the dinner that saiyuri made that afternoon the smell was exquisite and the taste was even better.

When dinner was over and everyone was satisfied myouga told theme that he would visit soon and it was a pleasure after that everyone went to do there own thing kagome gut up to help her mother with the dishes, souta gave buyo the leftover's and saturo (grandpa) went to bed early to be on time to the shrine tomorrow at dawn.

When Kagome finished with the dishes she walked to her father's study a knocked on the screen.

"Come in pup"

"I am no longer a pup papa" said kagome she saw her father sitting in his desk with various scrolls and letters all over the surface but for some reason it looked organized in a way.

"Papa you said you needed to talk to me about something before dinner, what would that be?"

"A yes, kagome? Please take a seat" he gestured to the cushions in front of his desk. Kagome walked in to the room and sat in the cushions then she looked up at her father, her father looked at her for a moment and took a breath" Kagome I know that I can always count on you, you are my confident and your intelligent's has always made you a great person to seek opinion to; I am sure you are aware of the attacks right"

"Yes I have known theme since the start I herd that the attacks are becoming more frequents and we may be close to the war"

"Yes kagome being sincere we are a foot away from war so the reason is that were getting new recruits for the army and we need the best help we can get so im asking you if you could help" shiro said with a sad glance _–it has been so peaceful but like they say good things end-_ shiro then looked at kagome.

Kagome with an incredulous look said "you don't even have to ask father im by your side. No matter what, so what would be my duty's"

"I have talked at inutaisho this afternoon and told him all of your abilities, like your Technique's (in notes in the beginning im to lazy :P) your battle strategies and your ninja/spy knowledge he was very and ill repeat VERY impressed with your training so much that you have earned yourself to be sensei to the new recruits and in my second command (assistant to general). Kagome you have made me so proud" kagome looked at his face and see his proud ness in his face and she was happy that she could make her father proud not many had that luck.

**----------MEANWHILE------------ **

Inutaisho was in his study pacing wi'll wondering were he would assign kagome, he then decided to put her to train the new recruits because he knew that she would train theme well because she was trained by her father and that was very difficult, now he knew that he had made a decision, he called Atsuko.

Atsuko came in "Yes mi lord"

Inutaisho said with a friendly voice only known to people he could trust "I need you to call my pup's Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to my study please" Atsuko bowed.

"Of course mi lord and I needed to deliver you this" Inutaisho looked down and then saw the letter she had in her hand. Atsuko walked closer towards him and gave him his letter and with that Atsuko went to retrieve the princes, Inutaisho walked to his desk and then sat on his cushion/chair (like what shigure has in fruit basket) flexed a claw and ripped the envelop with it and took out the letter it said.

_Greetings Great Lord Of The West Inutaisho_

_We have recruited 817 new soldiers that will be arriving in1 days time,_

_The blacksmiths will arrive in 2 days time,_

_The weaponry that you requested will arrive in 3 days time,_

_I hope this letter has greeted you well._

_Ja ne your 4__th__ general Izumo._

Inutaisho had finished reading when he smelled the scent of his pups coming thru the hall when they stopped at the door he then heard knocking –_must be sesshoumaru his the one with the manners between the two-_ "come in"

When the door was opened it reviled a sesshoumaru and inuyasha but in there sleeping yukatas.

Inutaisho was puzzled "why do you have you're sleeping yukatas on?"

Sesshoumaru and inuyasha looked at each other and inuyasha spooked up "dad it's already past dinner and mom is asleep you've been her all day"

Inutaisho looked stunned and turned to open the curtains and saw it was completely dark by the position of the moon it seemed to be around ten thirty –_oh crap! Aimi is going to be upset she doesn't like it when I miss dinner, I will have to apologize to her-._

Sesshoumaru stepped forward "father what is the reason that you summoned us" inutaisho turned to look at him he nodded his head and gestured with his hand to the cushions en front of his desk both sesshoumaru and inuyasha sat down and then inutaisho said. "You're wondering why I summoned both of you here, well as you know already there have been numerous attacks set towards us I presume"

"Yes father" both said.

"I have started to get our army ready for a counter attack I have summoned more soldiers that you will help train but also I have found someone extremely powerful that will teach both of you new and powerful techniques do you agree"

"I don't need more training father I am already powerful I don't need someone to train me" sesshoumaru said angrily.

"Yeah dad im really strong I don't need nobody" inuyasha said arrogantly

"You will have this training and you by all means will respect your sensei is that understood"

"Yes father" both said and bowed there heads.

Inutaisho smiled "and you're not the only ones that you will be training; Sango, Miroku, Kouga and his two cousins are gong to be trained to"

Sesshoumaru then looked up "father who will be are sensei?"

Inutaisho looked at sesshoumaru he smiled "I know how you have a deep respect to Shiro Higurashi so I have asked his eldest pup to train you, Shiro personally trained his eldest with everything he knows I have even herd that his pup has beaten him in battle" he said with a smirk.

Both sesshoumaru and inuyasha's eye widen to a point that they looked like white oranges.

"Both of you can leave now" said inutaisho

Sesshoumaru and inuyasha got up and opened the door they were about to leave the room when they herd there father say

"You're sensei arrives tomorrow along with the other soldiers I want you in the dojo after breakfast is that clear"

"Yes father" and they left to there own rooms to sleep they knew that they were going to need it.

◦◦—**ღ——ღ——ღ——ღ——ღ——ღ——ღ——ღ——ღ——ღ——ღ——ღ——ღ——ღ—◦◦ **

**Wow 13 pages -.-' That's more than the previous 2 I'll try to update every week. **

Thanks for the reviews:

I hope you liked it. PWEASE REVIEW, IM A REVIEW ADDICT!!_ Pwease I would like 7 more reviews._ LOL I always like opinions to make my story better sadly im started to have symptoms of writers block please help it is appreciated.

With Luv

From crazyreadingmaniac AG.

Ja ne.


	4. author note sorry MUST READ

**i need a beta (for future stories) with patience since my writing will take time.**

**hello, sorry to all that have been my readers in the past that i did not write for so long.**

**i have excuses (and those who dont like them shut up):**

**after the last chapter of EVERYONE HAS A SOUL MATE my grandfaher passed away **

**then 1 year later my closest cousin (my fathers niece) who i grew up with who is only 4 months older than me was diagnosed with leukimia**

**i graduated high school**

**(used to live in TJ) after that we had to move because the neighborhood was not safe anymore many people around us got threatened.**

**and all the chapters were lost by a virus in my old computer.**

**and i got so stressed i forgot things and forgot the passwords for this site and to be honest all that time it (forgive my french) got really fuckt'up**


End file.
